With the development of terminal technology, an increasing number of users use terminals to play multimedia. In conventional technology, when using a terminal to play multimedia, a user can change a playing position of the multimedia by dragging the anchor in the playing progress bar to start a trial playing from the playing position where the anchor locates and view subtitles corresponding to the current position on a playing interface after multiple times trial playing and subtitle viewing, the user finds the desired subtitle, and the multimedia is played from the playing time corresponding to the position of the anchor, thereby realizing controlling a playing progress of the multimedia.
In realizing controlling the playing progress of the multimedia in conventional technology, the user needs to drag the anchor in the playing progress bar for multiple times to find a desired segment, which has a low operation efficiency and a poor interactivity and is not simple and convenient enough in practice.